Hall of Fame
by DonCorneo
Summary: When Dawn becomes the new champion, Cynthia initiates her... among other things. Not for kiddies.


_Whew._

That was all that came to Dawn's mind as she wiped the sweat from her brow and withdrew Empoleon.

"That was excellent," breathed her blonde opponent, who was also wiping off her sweat. "Truly, an outstanding battle."

Dawn had never dreamed of making it this far. Just seconds ago, she had defeated the current Pokémon league champion. Today, she had woken up like any other Pokémon trainer, but tonight, she would go to sleep a Pokémon champion.

How exciting!

"You gave the support your Pokémon needed to maximize their power," the blonde continued. Her name was Cynthia, and Dawn had encountered her several times along her journey, never imagining that she was consorting with the _champion_ of the Pokémon leauge. "And you guided them with certainty to secure victory. You have both passion and calculating coolness."

It was almost too much. Dawn could feel her heart beating so fast, it was about to burst through her chest. She opened her mouth to voice a weak "Thank you," but Cynthia interrupted.

"Together, you and your Pokémon can overcome any challenge that may come your way."

There was a long silence as her words hung in the air. Dawn blushed furiously; it was perhaps the nicest compliment she had ever received, and it meant even more coming from the former champion.

"Those are the impressions I got from our battle," said Cynthia. "I'm glad I got to take part in the crowning of Sinnoh's new Champion!"

Dawn couldn't help it. She broke into tears, smiling wider than she ever had. "Thank you!" she screamed.

Cynthia smiled wide. Though she failed to match Dawn's enthusiasm, her excitement was not well-hidden. "Come with me," she said, winking at the small blue-haired girl. "We'll take the lift."

The young new champion scurried to the small elevator at the back of the room. She set one foot on it, then, hesitating, turned around and gave Cynthia a big hug. Taken aback, the blonde paused for a moment, then reciprocated the gesture. Dawn looked up at the older woman and a huge grin broke across her face, baring her teeth. "Thank you," she said again, this time in a whisper. Cynthia's pale face quickly turned a hot red, though it went unnoticed by Dawn, who had already broken from the embrace. They stepped onto the small elevator, which began to slowly climb the slanted wall.

Dawn could hardly contain herself. She stood with her hands folded behind her back, her knees locked, and her toes pointing in at each other. Ecstatic, she glanced over at Cynthia to find the tall, slender blonde looking back at her.

No, it was more like... staring at her?

She glanced back at her again, only to be met with the same expression. "Um... what is it?" she whispered meekly.

"Oh!" Cynthia exclaimed, embarassedly regaining her composure. "I'm sorry! You're just... a very beautiful champion."

"Th... Thank you," Dawn stammered. An awkward silence permeated the air, filled only by the soft hum of the lift platform. "You're... very beautiful, too."

Cynthia remained silent for a moment, finally murmuring, "We don't get many female challengers... At least not since... well, me."

Without thinking, Dawn blurted out, "Girl trainers can be just as good as boys!"

Cynthia turned to face her, putting her hands on the girl's small shoulders and crouching slightly. "Yes, Dawn," she said calmly, "And you've just proved it. You're the new champion!"

The elevator came to a halt. A bright, glowing hallway stretched out before them, leading to a dark room. Dawn's face lit up. "Is that...?"

"The hall of records," Cynthia interrupted. "Yes, Dawn, it is. And it's time to add you and your Pokémon to the hall of fame."

"Eee!" Dawn squealed, skipping gleefully toward the end of the hall. As Cynthia trailed behind her, she couldn't help but notice Dawn's short pink skirt flaring up with each skip, revealing a pair of striped blue panties. A bead of sweat rolled down her nose; her heart was slowly catching fire.

Dawn stopped just short of the door, as though not sure if she should enter. After a moment, the former champion caught up to her. "Go on," she started to say, when she noticed Professor Rowan approaching in her peripheral vision.

For a moment, she panicked, though she could not for the life of her understand why. Professor Rowan was her esteemed colleague, and it was typical for him to attend new inductions to the hall of fame. But deep in her subconscious, Cynthia didn't want to share this moment with the Professor; it belonged to her.

In a flash, she took Dawn by the wrist and yanked her into the dark room, slamming the thick, steel door behind her. She imagined a thoroughly flabbergasted Rowan on the other side, but quickly put this thought out of her mind.

"Welcome to the hall of fame," she chuckled, hoping Dawn would not ask what had just happened. "Your names will be recorded for posterity here. "

Dawn shot her a long, bewildered look, but said nothing.

"What you are leaving are the memories of your adventure so far," she explained, having waited for the day she would finally deliver this speech. "It's time to record your names. You and your Pokémon. Remember, your Pokémon are partners that grew with you through many challenging battles." Motioning toward a large computer, she continued, "This machine will make a permanent record of your achievement."

Dawn placed her six Pokéballs into the machine, then asked in wonder, "What now?"

"Just place your hand on the scanner," Cynthia whispered, her heart pounding. She took Dawn's slender hand in her own and, after a very brief moment's hesitation, placed it not on the scanner, but on her breast.

At that moment, time froze for what seemed like an eternity. At long last, Dawn's jaw fell slack and a tiny squeak escaped her throat. "Dawn," Cynthia gulped, "We're friends, right?"

Her gaze finally shifting from Cynthia's bosom, the new champion exhaled a meek "Yes..."

"I'd like to be... closer," purred the blonde. "You'd like that too, wouldn't you?"

"Yes..." Dawn repeated, using the exact same tone as before.

Cynthia leaned in closer to Dawn, crouching slightly to reach closer to her eye level. She pressed their foreheads together, staring into the young girl's endless blue eyes. "I like you, Dawn. You're strong and courageous... and beautiful."

She blushed, searching for the right words, but failing completely to find them. When no answer passed her lips, Cynthia continued. "You remind me a lot of... myself at your age."

Still, there was no answer. Cynthia gradually moved her lips closer and closer to Dawn's, pausing just before they met to ask, "Do you... like me?"

"I... I like you a lot..." the girl stammered. "You're strong... and brave... and... all those things." Try as she might, Dawn could not bring herself to say that last word.

"Do you know what people do when they like each other?" Cynthia sighed, their lips within centimeters of each other.

For several seconds, Dawn's mouth hung open, ready to speak, until she finally whispered, "What?"

Their lips met. Cynthia was very cordial, keeping her tongue in her own mouth, unwilling to go too fast. She kissed Dawn gently, slowly, so as not to overwhelm her. Soon, she withdrew, placing her hands on her knees and tilting her head, trying to get a good read on the girl.

Silently, meekly, she glanced down at her shoes. "What's wrong?" asked Cynthia softly.

"That... that was... my first kiss," Dawn mumbled, embarrassed.

"Did you like it?"

"I... I think so," she stuttered, glancing back up at Cynthia. While she was inspecting the floor, the tall blonde had freed both of her breasts from her jacket. Immediately, Dawn looked back down at her toes, blood rapidly filling her cheeks.

"It's okay," assured Cynthia, taking Dawn's chin in her hand and gently raising it. "What do you think?"

"I feel so... small," she sighed. Her breasts were only beginning to develop, and were barely visible under her grey sweater. Before she knew what she was doing, Dawn looked down at her tiny mounds and cupped them with her hands. She glanced at Cynthia and shyly dropped her arms to her sides.

"You're beautiful," whispered Cynthia, kissing her again. "Come on," she added as she began to slide the sweater over Dawn's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked weakly, though she did nothing to stop herself from being rendered topless.

"We're going to play a little game," explained Cynthia. "If you don't like it, we can stop at any time."

There was a long pause as Cynthia stopped to admire Dawn's bare chest, her tiny nipples beautifully pink and erect. A single bead of drool formed on her tongue. Seductively, she added, "But I think you'll like it."

She reached under her pink skirt, pulling down her panties. Dawn breathed a brief gasp, and Cynthia froze. Not hearing any further objections, she continued, dropping the miniature underwear at her slender ankles.

Cynthia got to her knees, lifting the skirt for a better view of Dawn's secret spot. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; it was a vivid, pastel pink, unmarred by a single hair, and already wet from the cavalcade of unfamiliar thoughts plaguing Dawn's immature mind.

The older woman unintentionally let out a soft groan, startling the young girl. She reached into her belt, searching for some item, finally pulling out a Pokéflute.

"A Pokéflute!" Dawn gasped.

"Ah, you know it?"

"Y... Yeah, I... Sometimes..." she stuttered, trailing off.

"You what?"

"Sometimes I, um... use mine to... make myself... feel good."

"That's _all_ I use mine for," Cynthia purred. "I guess we'll have to play a different game."

"No, I... I like that game..." stammered Dawn.

A warm smile appeared on Cynthia's face, and she undid her black pants. Dawn stared intensely as they fell to the floor, revealing a lacy, black thong, which she also proceeded to remove. At the center of the puzzle was a lovely vagina much like Dawn's, though it was bigger and accompanied by a neatly trimmed field of blonde hair.

Dawn studied it extensively, finally asking, "Will I get hair... down there?"

"Yes," Cynthia whispered, "And it'll be blue just like the hair on your head." She inserted the larger, more round end of the Pokéflute into her vagina, causing Dawn to shudder.

"I don't use that end..." she gasped. "It won't fit... Doesn't that hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt," explained Cynthia. "The more you do this, the more it stretches... But we'll start slow. Now, lie down."

Dawn complied, reclining on her back. The floor was cold; it sent a chill down her spine. She spread her legs in anticipation as Cynthia gingerly inserted the Pokéflute's other end inside her. Easing more and more of it into Dawn's small opening, Cynthia asked nervously if she was okay. "I'm fine," Dawn replied, totally unfazed.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, not at all."

Cynthia smiled and began slowly moving the flute in and out of Dawn. "I usually go a lot faster than that," Dawn interjected, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"If you're sure it's okay..." she sighed, gradually gaining pace. The blonde kept waiting for Dawn to interject, but heard no objections, so she moved faster still.

"Yeah," gasped the young champion. "That's much... better..." Dawn's mind began to slow to a crawl as she found herself hypnotized by the sway of Cynthia's large breasts. With each thrust of her pelvis, her breasts bounced and shook to and fro, and Dawn began to wish she could experience that feeling.

Small grunts of pleasure began to force their way out of the young girl's mouth. "Is that good, sweetie?" Cynthia asked between her rhythmic thrusts.

"Yes... I'm about to feel good," Dawn cried. Cynthia giggled to herself, continuing until a quiet, though high-pitched, scream escaped her partner.

As she removed the blue flute from both sets of lips, an out-of-breath Dawn asked her, "Did you feel good too?"

"I felt great, sweetie... But I didn't cum, if that's what you mean."

"You didn't come? But... you're right here..."

Cynthia couldn't help but laugh. "Cum," she said sweetly, taking Dawn's end of the flute in her mouth and licking it clean. "Orgasm. What comes out of you when you feel good."

"Oh," Dawn sighed flatly. "I... I knew that."

"It's okay, honey," Cynthia laughed. "You're still young."

There was a long silence. "Isn't this..." Dawn began, not wanting to complete the thought.

"Isn't this what?"

"Isn't this... sex?"

Cynthia was taken aback. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again to think about her response first. "Yes, it is," she finally said.

"I thought... only a boy and girl could have sex," Dawn mumbled.

"Any two people can have sex. And you know what?"

"...What?"

The tall blonde leaned right into Dawn's ear and said, in the softest whisper she could manage, "It's better without the boys."

"...Cynthia?" the girl whispered after a long silence.

"Yes, Dawn?"

"I want you to feel good too."

Cynthia smiled and embraced Dawn in a hug, her ample breasts rubbing against Dawn's petite chest. "I'd like that," she said. "Very much." She leaned back, letting her back rest on the marble floor, and spread her long legs wide.

"What... what do I do?" Dawn pleaded.

"Whatever you feel like," came the response. "Use your imagination."

This was a challenge Dawn hadn't expected. She doubted herself for a moment, thinking this was an impossible task, but then nodded to herself, thinking, _Am I champion or am I champion? I can do this. _ She carefully inserted two of her fingers, realizing pleasantly that she rather enjoyed the sensation.

"It's warm!" she announced excitedly.

"It's just like yours," Cynthia giggled, "Only older."

As she probed around inside, she realized that there was plenty of room for her two small fingers and daringly inserted a third; then a fourth. Feeling adventurous, she packed her fingertips tightly and inserted her whole hand into Cynthia's opening.

"Ah!" Cynthia cried, startled at the sudden entrance. "That's wonderful..." Dawn's hand was still very small, and fit inside with little effort. She formed a huge grin, excited that this experiment had worked, and began moving her hand back and forth inside Cynthia's vagina.

"Ohh!" the blonde woman gasped. "You're a fast learner!"

Still curious about it, Dawn began to play with her partner's patch of bright blonde pubic hair. She pulled it gently, tussled it, smelled it. "Augh," she gagged. "It smells horrible!"

"It's an... acquired taste..." Cynthia breathed heavily, her tongue hanging completely out of her mouth at this point. "You're doing... great...!"

"Hee hee, am I?" Dawn laughed, failing to mask her excitement. "Hey," she said, leaning in toward Cynthia's face. When she found she couldn't reach, she added, "C'mere."

Cynthia sat up slightly, and Dawn kissed her lips. Her eyes widened when she felt Dawn's tongue slowly, cautiously prodding her own. Both of them got more courageous, exploring deeper into each other's mouths. Dawn's tiny hand began to match this courage, moving faster with each lap of Cynthia's tongue.

"Oh!" she screamed, halting the kiss temporarily. "_Dawn!_"

Inside the mysterious cave, the new champion could feel her hand slowly submerging in a sticky warmth. Excited, she tried to remove her clenched hand, only to discover she was not able to. "It's stuck!" she screamed, flying into a panic. "It won't come out!"

"It's okay!" Cynthia bellowed, completely in the throes of ecstasy. "Just wait a second!"

"It won't come out!" Dawn repeated, desperately trying to remove her hand, her thrashing only adding to Cynthia's enjoyment.

After a moment, Cynthia unclenched and Dawn was finally able to get her hand out. "That was scary," she screamed, breaking into tears.

"It's okay, honey," Cynthia whispered, hugging Dawn tightly. "You did a fantastic job. I'm sorry you got scared."

The blue-haired girl buried her face between Cynthia's breasts, most of her head disappearing past them. "What happened?" she blubbered.

"When that stuff comes out, your vagina gets tighter. When it's finished, it goes back to normal."

As Dawn's crying slowed to a stop, Cynthia took took the hand that had explored her and held it to Dawn's face. "Do you want to try it?" she asked.

"Oh... Yeah!" she exclaimed. She hadn't even thought of that.

She took three of her fingers in her mouth, savoring Cynthia's juices. "Eugh," she exclaimed.

"That's an acquired taste too," laughed the blonde.

"I... hmm..." Dawn fumbled, having another taste. "It's really weird," she coughed, "But I think I might like it."

"Then, do you wanna try one more thing?"

"Okay," Dawn agreed weakly, "But I'm not putting my hand in anything else."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," whispered Cynthia, rubbing Dawn's chest gently.

"I want to make you happy. I... I love you."

The older woman's pale face lit up, beginning to positively glow. "I love you too," she sighed, kissing the girl's forehead. "Here... turn around."

Dawn obeyed, though repeated the command in confusion. "You'll see," Cynthia smiled, taking her partner's hindquarters in her hands. She lifted Dawn by them, startling her, and drew it to her face. Boldly, her tongue dove inside the young vagina.

The small girl screamed in surprise, immensely enjoying the writhing appendage inside her. As Cynthia silently spread her legs open, Dawn slowly did the math and buried her face in the mature woman's crotch. The small lawn of hair tickled her chin, and she let out a tiny laugh before bravely throwing her tongue inside. After a second, she withdrew it, nervously calling, "My tongue won't get stuck in here, will it?"

"No, sweetie, of course not," Cynthia replied, cooing slightly when the tongue re-entered her. "Your tongue... it's so long," she marveled. "You're going to be _very_ popular when you get older."

This cycle continued without a word for some time. The only sounds that pierced the room's dark veil were the hum of the machinery and soft, barely audible slurping and swishing.

"Cynthia," Dawn purred finally, "You taste so good..."

Instead of responding, Cynthia instead sped up significantly, eliciting loud groans from Dawn, most of which were absorbed into Cynthia's own body. After about a minute of this, Dawn attained another orgasm, this one much more violent than the last, oozing all over Cynthia's face, hair, and breasts.

"You can stop if you want, Dawn," she said sweetly, licking her lips.

"No, no!" Dawn shouted, "Not until you get another turn!"

Cynthia smiled and leaned back, leaving her fate in Dawn's hands.

* * *

After the two of them had gotten dressed, Cynthia looked back at the large computer, still awaiting a DNA scan. "Place your hand on the scanner, Dawn, and you'll be in the hall of fame forever."

Ecstatic, Dawn did just that, and the computer analyzed her DNA.

When Cynthia's face appeared on the screen, Dawn looked at her hand, then glanced at Cynthia.

The two shared a nervous laugh, then Cynthia said meekly, "Maybe try the other hand."


End file.
